Can't Knock on This Door
by Frozenloop
Summary: Cry and Pewdie have been living together for quite some time already yet a horrible event occurred forcing them to break up. Cry left the house and went home and met his best friend, Russ. Cry ended up living in a condominium named Clover Manor where he met many interesting individuals. Can they fix ever their broken love?
1. Chapter 1 - Guilt has become the cause

"Can't knock on this Door"

Chapter 1: Guilt has become the cause

Cry's POV  
I sat there on the bench waiting for the train to come by. I thought to myself, "I didn't need him." The cold rain hit the metal roof above me, some of them hitting my clothes making me a little wet. I regretted leaving only wearing a blue hoodie and a thin shirt underneath and some faded jeans. "Did I really do the right thing? Was I doing the right decision?" suddenly ran through my head. The cold night air made me slightly sleepy and to add the fact that it's 11 in the evening made it even worse. The sudden screeching of train breaks broke my sleepy trance. I grabbed my suitcase, tied my mask onto my face and went inside the train.

Pewds POV  
I stood there in my house with the floor littered with shards of broken vase and my body sore from Cry's punches. I went to our, well used to be, room and laid on the bed. I grabbed the picture frame on the nightstand and stared at it. The photo showed me and Cry having our first kiss on top of a cliff with the sunset in the background. I continued to stare at the picture. Tears rolled down my face as I hugged the picture; visualizing that Cry was beside me on the bed.

-Next Day-

Cry's POV  
I woke up at my bed with my eyes red and full of tears. I looked around searching for Pewds but his presence wasn't there then last night suddenly came back to me. Regret coming with it. "No, I should stop crying now. This was all for the best." I said to myself standing up from my bed. I went to the shower and started to clean myself. I quickly finished and dried myself using a towel. I grabbed some fresh clothes from my drawer and went downstairs. I was greeted by the scent on pancakes and maple syrup as I continued to go downstairs. I eyed the area; I was back at my old house with my Mother and my little brother, Nathan.  
"Good morning Cry." Mom greeted me placing a plate with several pancakes before me.  
"Morning Mom." I replied back ruffling Nathan's hair. "Morning Squirt."

I grabbed a fork and started to eat my breakfast with my family. It felt nice coming back here. The family has been through a lot but we always find a way to get through it. I finished my food and went outside. The morning breeze hit my face; it felt refreshing. "Hey Cry!" I heard a voice somewhere nearby. I turned to my left to find Russ waving at me, "Since when did you come back?"

"Hey Russ, I just came back last night." I said send a wave back.

"Why? It's like Thursday, don't you have work?" He asked.

"Yeah but stuff happened and well we broke up. So I had to come back here until I find an apartment to stay in. Until then I'm calling in sick." I answered him with nervousness in my voice.

"Oh… Ok…" He said hints of sympathy in his eyes. "Maybe I can help in looking for an apartment. I know some good ones and they're not pricey too."

"Thanks Russ, that's a great help." I said smiling. "Why don't we go next week?"

Russ gave a thumbs up then waved goodbye as I sat on the porch step with a smile on my face.

Pewd's POV  
I woke up with tears on my face and the picture frame still in my grasp. I tried my hardest to stand up and take a shower but I couldn't; I only continued to lay on my bed still feeling fatigued. I looked around the room for Cry but I know that he left. "Why did I deserve this?" I said to myself, falling back to sleep.

I woke up feeling less fatigued and sat up. I placed the picture frame on the nightstand like before and took a glance at the digital alarm clock next to it. 3:41pm. it said. I stood up and changed my clothes not even bothering on taking a shower anymore. I grabbed a broom and a dustpan and started to clean up the broken glass from last night. The memories of last light keep stabbing as I cleaned the broken glass and threw it in the trash. I sat on the couch and grabbed the remote; scanning the tv for a show that catches my interest.

"Nothing on huh…" I mumbled to myself. I turned the TV of and dialled the Office on my phone.

"Hello? This is Game Inc. How may I help you?"

"Marzia I'm calling in sick for the next few days okay?" I said on the phone.

"Okay Felix I'll tell Bengt but can you tell me what happened?" The Italian asked in concern.

"Can we talk some other time?"

"Okay, How about we meet up at the café near the river like always?"

"Fine, lets meet up there by six."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye…"  
I placed the phone on the coffee table and looked at the window. " Cloudy; I should bring an umbrella just in case." Making a mental note to myself. I went to the shower to prepare myself for the little meet up with Marzia. I stripped my clothes and waited for the water to reach the ideal temperature. I let the water droplets run through my body as I cleaned myself. For some time I just stood there under the shower letting the water trail down my body. I left the shower and dried myself with a green towel. I opened my bureau to get some clean clothes to wear. I didn't actually cared what I wore so I just grabbed the first article of clothing that my eye met. Apparently the clothes that I grabbed were a Blue tee with a brofist sign, and some black jeans. Good enough I guess. I looked at the clock, 4:33 pm, It read.

"What should I do now?" I thought to myself. "Maybe I should just walk around the neighbourhood."  
I grabbed a black umbrella and locked my house. It was really cold outside… well it was nearing December anyways. I stood on the porch step then cold breeze hit my face causing me to sneeze incredibly loudly. "Hey Pewds! Loud sneeze there." A man wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, pants, and a bear hat stood in front of the Iron Gate in front of my house.

"Oh hey Ken." I called out walking towards him.

"Where's Cry?" The man asked.

I opened the gate, exited it, and then closed it, "He's not here…" I said with a saddened face.

"Oh, OK then. I'm going for a walk, care to join me?" He said smiling.

"Yeah that's cool. I'm just killing time 'cause I have to meet up with Marzia later."

"At the café near the river?"

"Yeah, like old times..."  
We continued to walk around the neighbourhood while talking about any topic that comes to mind.

"Hey Pewds can I just ask something?" Ken said randomly. "Did you and Cry Break up?"

"…" A saddened look came to my face as I stared at my shoes. "Yeah…"  
"Hey Pweds don't worry about it! There are many fish in the sea. I'm sure you can find someone else." The man said trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah…" I replied back.  
My phone started to vibrate in my pocket: I grabbed it to check it out. "It's Already 5:00 pm Bro! Better get ready!" It read. I set an alarm just in case I forget. It takes an hour to go to the café from my house so yeah…  
"Sorry Ken I have to leave" I said to my friend.  
"No prob bro! Bye." The man said giving a wave as I dashed to my house. I opened the garage door and entered my car and drove to the designated location. I parked my car in front of a Café named Croissants. The Place looked like a log cabin inside and outside which gave of a calming aura. I glanced around in search of Marzia. I saw her sitting in the back, drinking a strawberry latte; She waved at me as I came closer.

"Hey Felix!" The Italian smiled.

"Hello Marzia." I replied back. I called for a waiter and a guy wearing a black vest and had purple hair tied into a pony-tail came. "Hello Pewds! What do you want do order?" He asked.

"Just the usual Luca" I replied back to the guy; He scribbled some stuff on his little notebook and left.

"So Felix can you tell me what happened?" Marzia asked in concern.

"Well…" I tried my best to say it but I kept shaking.

"Don't worry Felix you can trust me." The Italian continued.  
Marzia is the only one that calls me by my real name which somehow gives me some ease.

"Me and Cry broke up…" I forced myself to say it.  
Luca came back with a cup of cappuccino on his hand. "Here Pewds, A cup of cappuccino with cinnamon on top."

"Yeah thanks." I replied giving Luca my payment and tip. I sipped some of the liquid to try to calm myself.

"Hey Felix don't worry. I think you and Cry didn't actually break up. I think he just wants some time to be alone." Marzia said trying to calm me down.

"Well that may be true but can you explain why he punched my multiple times before he left?" I said; my voice shaking.

"Well I don't know why but I think he has his reasons. He doesn't want to hurt you Felix. He loves you." Marzia continued to say.

"But-" I tried to counter but she placed her finger on my mouth. "Believe me, I have been through worse."  
Marzia has been through a lot of boyfriends and she has been betrayed, cheated, manipulated and lots more in her life but she has always been able to pick herself up and start again.

"I… I believe you… Thanks… Marzia." I said smiling; a tear escaping my eye.

"You Welcome Felix." She replied as she kissed my forehead. "You can overcome this."  
We continued to chat with each other until the café closed. We waved each other goodbye and parted ways.  
I rested on my bed with a smile on my face, "Yeah everything's gonna be alright."

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1 done~!


	2. Chapter 2 - The right thing?

Chapter Two - Should I go Back?  
*One Week Later*  
Cry's POV  
I was woken up by the beeping of my alarm clock. It was 6:23 a.m. and I had work by seven so I forced myself up and went straight to the shower. I quickly finished and grabbed some clean clothes on my drawer. I usually go to the office in my usual blue shirt with a sup written on it and a leather jacket on top, black skinny jeans and my converses, And today was no different. I fixed myself up and exited my apartment. As I reached the lobby, Russ was already waiting for me there. I approached him and waved.

"Morning Cry, come on your gonna be late man." Russ said rushing to the car parked outside.

"Russ didn't we agree that you won't do this?" I replied standing at the entrance way.

"Just this once Cry and I will stop." Russ tried to make me agree.

"Just this once okay?" I replied.

"Yeah…" He gestured me to enter the car.  
I did so and relaxed on the car seat. Memories came back to me.

*Flashback*

Today me and Russ were going to look for an apartment where I was supposed to stay in. we agreed that we would meet up in front of my house around 8 a.m. and yeah it happened. Russ was waiting for me in front of the house with his car. He gave me a wave and I came closer to him.

"Morning Cry!" the brunette stated with a smile. I greeted him back and we both entered the car. The ride took about an hour and it was fun talking to my friend. We eventually reached our designated place. Me and Russ went to apartment buildings near my office but to our misfortune non have any vacant rooms. We eventually reached an area where Pewd's house was found. I didn't want to be near that area the most. We drove around the neighborhood and we spotted a small building at the far end where the trees were quite leafy.

Russ parked the car next to the building. It was made of bricks and wood and It resembles a winter cottage. I liked it. A wooden sign was placed on the wooden door, "Clover Manor". We both entered the building and we were greeted by the girl in. She looked that she was around the age of 16 with blood red hair and she wore a stripped polo shirt and tie and a black skirt and brown shoes. She also wore a cute blue hat with a bunny pin on it.

"Hey!~ Welcome to Clover Manor my name is Miki. How may I help you?" Miki said in a cheerful tone.

"Do you have any vacant rooms?" I asked.

"Oh yes! We don't usually get many visitors cause we are like in the middle of a neighbourhood but it's always fun if there are guests." Miki clapped her hands. "Rooms 100, 101, 106, and 107 are available. It's your choice."

"Can we check the rooms first?" Russ asked.

"Oh sure." She rang the bell on the wooden counter and a guy wearing a vest and has really long purple hair tied into a pony-tail came in.

The guy was confused about my presence, "Hi Cry, why're you here? I thought Pewds house was a few blocks up?"

I was partially confused but I suddenly remembered. This guy is the waiter from that café that Pewds took me on our first date. My voice trailed off, "We broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry." Miki pouted.

"You're Luca right? Why are you here? I thought you work at the café?" I asked.

"Yeah your right I do work there but this is where I live." Luca replied back in an instant. "So what do you want from me Miki?"

"Oh that! I nearly forgot. These guys want a room. Show them the vacant ones." Miki smirked.  
Luca still had a smile face and the feeling of awkwardness filled the room.

"NO NO NO NO!" Russ tried to take it back, "Cry is the only one that's staying here."  
"I see…" Luca sighed in relief, "I thought another gay couple are staying here again…"

Luca started to walk to the flight of stairs, "Please, do follow me." He stated and so we did. Luca showed us to every room that Miki said and eventually I picked room 101 because it sounds cool.

"If you want something just grab that bell and ring it ok?" Luca was finishing his sentence, "I think that's everything so please enjoy your stay."

"Yeah, Thanks Luca." I said gratefully, "Can I leave my stuff here now?"  
Luca nodded, "Here's your room card."

Me and Russ then left the apartment and went to look for somewhere to eat. I was starving.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Russ asked while driving.

"I dunno… anywhere I fine." Rubbing my stomach to make it calm down.

Russ drove for some time and we just both gave up and just went to McDonald's.  
We both ate in silence until we finished.

"Hey Cry I just noticed it just now that the apartment is quite far from where you work, you do you want me to pick you up?" Russ asked.

"Oh no Russ it's totally fine. I can handle myself."

"But…"

"It's okay Russ…"

*Flashback End*

"Hey Russ?" I asked to my friend as he drives me to office. "Why did you do this?"

"Hey what do you think friends are for?" He replied in a soft tone. I agreed and just gave up on debating.

Russ stopped in front of the office. He gave me a small wave and we parted ways.

"Okay, back to work…"

*After work*

I had to walk most of the way back to my house. I could take a cab but it's just gonna be a waste of money and I need the exercise. I walked all the way back to the little neighborhood and I saw Pewd's house. The house was silent as if nobody lived there, the mail was awkwardly left inside the mailbox and all the lights were out. For some time I stood there staring at the house, "This was for the best." I mumbled to myself. "Is it?" I stopped my trance and walked back to the apartment.

I opened the wooden door and was greeted by Miki, "Hi Cry! How's work?" asking in a childish tone.

"The usual." I glanced around. "Where's Luca?" I asked. He would be usually seen sitting at one of the leather chairs, reading a book or doing other stuff around the lobby but today he wasn't around.

"He and his girlfriend are on a rough road right now." She stated handing me my room card. "Don't worry, this will only last for a few days."

I went to my room and changed to my casual attire. "So Luca has a girlfriend huh…" I mumbled to myself.  
*Knock Knock*, "Come in." I said. A girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white dress came in. "Cry you wanna eat with us again?" she said.  
"Hmm, Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes Iris." I said and she gave of a smile and left. This little hotel was different from all the hotels that you might have seen. Every night a menu is placed on the lobby and if you want to eat with the staff you can. Iris, one of the staff goes to the people who usually eats with them and asks if they will do the same today. She is also makes the food, and yes her food is delicious.

I exited my room and a painting hung on the wall in front of me. It was new, like really new. This was not here a few minutes ago. It was a painting of a girl with green hair and a guy with purple hair, He looked like Luca, walking away from each other yet there shadows had their hands intertwined.  
A door opened to my left and I saw Avan, he had strawberry blonde hair and wears glasses, he makes dupstep songs and he usually eats with us. He lives on room 102.

"Hey Cry, care to join me to the lobby?" He came next to me, his iPod in his hand.

"Yeah." I replied. We went to the lobby and we saw everybody already there. I sat in between Sven, A gambler who is really fond of poker, to my left and Avan to my right. Luca, Miki and Iris came back with the food and everyone said their hellos. An unfamiliar face sat next to Luca. He had long black messy hair and he looks like Luca.  
Out of curiosity I asked, "Hey Luca, Who's the guy next to you?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to introduce you to him, Cry this is Layle, my twin brother." Luca stated and Layle waved at me. "He's a painter."

"Artist." He corrected Luca with an annoyed tone.

"Did you make that painting in front of my room?" I asked

"Yes but please don't touch it. It's still a bit wet." He stated

"Ok…"

After that little conversation silence filled the room again. Soon after everybody finished eating.  
I said my goodbyes and went back to my room but before that I went back to the painting Layle made. I stared at it for a while. I was attracted to it, for some odd reason it felt as if I could relate to it.  
My train of thought was broken by Luca. He was standing next to me.

"Hi Cry." He greeted. "Reading the painting huh?"

"Yeah." I replied back. "Luca, can I ask something?"

"Of course friend." He turned to look at me. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"I heard from Miki that you have a girlfriend and you both are having problems." I stated. "Then she said don't worry about it, it will only last a few days. What does she mean?"

A long pause happened the Luca stared back to the painting. He then pointed at it. "This Cry, Miki meant to say this."  
Confused about what he said I looked at the painting trying to decipher what he was trying to say. A girl and a guy walking away but there shadows have their hands intertwined with each other. What does it mean?

"I asked Layle to make this painting." Luca spoke, breaking my train of thought. "The girl with green hair is my girlfriend, her name is Rhia."  
I was partially shocked partially confused. So the painting is Luca and his girlfriend, Rhia.

"We have been in this relationship for about two years already; we have been through a lot already for a couple." He said, his eyes affixed to the painting. "She left me for some time, and then we simply made up. This happened for so many times already it feels like it's just normal. He continued. "Today is no different, she left me again. Now I'm just waiting for her to come back again." He finished.  
I think I understood everything now but there is still one question that bothers me. "Luca, how do you know she will come back?" I asked.

"If someone is truly in love with you, they will come back to you no matter what reason." He said. "It might be a bit confusing and stupid to believe that but this is what I believe what will happen."

"Then what if she didn't come back?" I asked once more.

"Then that would be the time where we are already dead." He said turning to me. "Cry you know why I made Layle put this painting in front of your room?"

"I don't know." I said.

"It's because I want you to learn something from it." He said. "And I hope you got it already."  
I stood there like a confused child. Silence filled the room again until Luca broke it.

"A few days back I saw Pewds in the café" Luca said.

"Oh, that's nice."

"He was with Marzia."  
Anger flowed into my veins. I knew it. I tried to go to into my room and cry myself to sleep but I was stopped my Luca grabbing my wrists.

"Wait Cry, let me finish." He said, his hand still pulling my wrists. "I overheard some stuff."  
My curiosity got the best of me and I returned to my older position a few seconds ago. "Tell me."

"You have been through a big misunderstanding Cry. Pewds never loved Marzia. They are only friends. Pewds and Marzia never became a thing."  
I giggled a bit. "Hehe really? What gives me the idea that what you told me is true?"  
Luca opened his wallet and he took out a piece of paper. "This." Luca handed me the paper and I instantly recognized the handwriting, it was Felix's.

The paper was a bit crumpled but I can still read it. A bit of faded tears were still visible. It was written as if like a script that he was going to read to somebody. One phrase hit me full of regret. It said these exact words, "He thinks that I am with you Marzia but I know that were only friends. I still love him."  
I stared at it for a while. "Hehe this is funny." I said laughing. Then my feelings took over. I fell on my knees; my eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore.

**"Why am I so stupid!"** I cried.

"Don't worry Cry, he still loves you." Luca kneeled beside me trying to make me and patted my shoulder trying to make me feel better.

"Luca he hates me now!" I cried louder. "I punched him, I left him, and I made him feel like trash!"

"Shush now, Remember what I told you a few minutes ago?" He stated then he smiled at me. "If someone is truly in love with you, they will come back to you no matter what reason."

I finally understand what Luca was trying to tell me for the past few dramatic moments. He wanted to fix our relationship. I was like Rhia, the one that left and Luca was like Pewds, he's waiting for me to come back.

I stood up and hugged him. "Thanks Luca." I said staining is vest with my tears.

"No problem friend." He said. "Just please fix this little problem."

"Yes, I'll try my best." I said.

We broke the hug and went our separate ways; I stared at the painting again and said. "Our shadows are still tied together Felix…"


End file.
